Fórum colaborativo
Começa nosso Fórum Olá pessoal! Vamos ver como nos organizaremos neste fórum! :-) *Quando forem escrever um novo tópico. Criem uma nova seção, ou seja, coloquem o título do tópico dentro de 2 iguais (igual coloquei no título "Começa nosso Fórum"). *Usem a assinatura do próprio Wiki (décimo quadradinho dos botões da ferramenta de edição) e passem um traço (décimo primeiro quadradinho dos botões da ferramenta de edição) quando acabarem de escrever. *Leiam estes comentários e entendam o que ele quer dizer antes de sairem escrevendo. --Ismaelvcosta 04h43min de 21 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ---- Exemplo: Um outro escreve aqui algo e depois termina. --Ismaelvcosta 04h43min de 21 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ---- Aí outro complementa e depois termina. Atente na página de edição a minha assinatura e traço horizontal, pois é um comando do Wiki. --Ismaelvcosta 04h43min de 21 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- Sobre texto MRU & MRUV Atenção, atenção!!! Pessoal, no texto MRU & MRUV não fiquem somente filosofando não! Façam um texto didático sobre MRU e MRUV! Criem tópicos e organizem o texto! --Ismaelvcosta 18h59min de 21 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ---- Olá Ismael, discordo do que você disse pelo seguinte motivo: A proposta inicial do texto MRU & MRUV era criar um artigo sobre a relevancia de se estudar esses dois tipos de movimentos no ensino médio, então o que você chama de filisofar na verdade são reflexões, que depois que o projeto estiver pronto e "fechado", vão servir de argumento e de justificativa para a defesa desta proposta pedagógica. O texto inicial é uma intenção do nosso colega Júlio de criar um artigo voltado para a área de ensino em física, proposta esta que aliás nos foi falado pessoalmente por ele, então o que acho que está errado não é o projeto inicial (O primeiro texto), mas os comentários que foram colocados lá, que aliás estão exelentes e bem elaborados, porém não nos lugares certos. Deveriam ser criadas páginas específicas para a postagem de conteúdos de caráter didáticos Xavante ---- Grande Hugo! Sua idéia é muito bacana. Mas talvez mesmo sendo um artigo sobre ensino de física, penso que seria interessante criar um tópico e um desenvolvimento sobre como seria o aprendizado do MRU & MRUV juntos. Uma seção onde haveria um exemplo concreto dessa proposta somente serviria como somatória de argumentos. Digo isto por mim mesmo: a idéia proposta rapidamente é assimilada, mas fica o gostinho do "ver" uma proposta concreta, o que é muito mais difícil mas expressivo. Mas isto é somente uma proposta minha. Em trabalhos colaborativos e necessário deixar a inteligência coletiva fluir e emergir. Por isso vou deixar fazerem o que vocês acharem melhor. Espero que todos participem do fórum e saibamos juntos reorganizar o texto da melhor forma, pois realmente ele está ficando bacana. :-) --Ismaelvcosta 01h23min de 22 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ---- Olá Hugo! Voltei! Fiquei pensando nesta frase que você escreveu: ", então o que acho que está errado não é o projeto inicial (O primeiro texto), mas os comentários que foram colocados lá, que aliás estão excelentes e bem elaborados, porém não nos lugares certos". Quais são esses comentários? Será que realmente este projeto inicial era claro? Até que ponto é necessário deixar fluir e até que ponto é necessário intervir? Num texto coletivo vários pontos de vista entram em cena, o que forja um texto emergente completamente diferente da idéia de cada um. O coletivo é um outro indivíduo, mas para ele surgir de maneira saudável é necessário todos estarmos bem conectados entre nós. Por isso acho que sua colocação, Hugo, é muito pertinente. --Ismaelvcosta 01h36min de 22 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- Na verdade me expressei mal, não era os comentários que eu queria dizer mas a continuidade que se deu ao texto do Júlio, que deixou o texto como um todo,com uma característica não-homogênea. Pra quem for ler o texto vai ver que ele começou como um texto voltado para a área de ensino e depois diverge totalmente. Achei que estes textos postados depois (gráficos, velocidade instantânea) ficaram exelentes (na verdade até eu estou com vontade de criar um também, porém vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez... estou um pouco envolvido com a proposta inicial) porém eles caberiam melhor se fosse naquela página criada pela Núbia para a criação de um livro didático, que aliás ninguém contribuiu ainda. Sobre sua segunda pergunta "Será que realmente este projeto inicial era claro?", eu entendi melhor a idéia do Júlio porque ele comentou na sala de aula conosco, em uma aula do Fábio, e fez uma pergunta ao Fábio sobre o que ele achava desta questão(é viável ou não ensinar MRU & MRUV no ensino médio?), antes mesmo da criação desta comunidade. Talvez a inspiração dele veio de nossas discussões em Prática de Ensino IV, sobre as propostas do PCN+, que dizia que a física ensinada no ensino médio deveria ser uma física voltada para a formação de competências, e que essas competências viessem a ajudar o aluno resolver situações-problemas em seu dia-a-dia, daí surge a questão, será que estudar MRU & MRUV realmente vai ser útil ao cotidiano do aluno? Será que ele vai conseguir associar o conteúdo aprendido á sua realidade? sabemos por exemplo que MRU é algo muito raro de ser observado. A intenção do nosso colega Júlio era publicar um artigo sobre o assunto, porque ele julgou ser mais fácil do que publicar um artigo na área de física pura (devido às nossas limitações). Aliás tá aí mais uma idéia para esta comunidade, que tal tentarmos publicar artigos coletivos? xavante Dúvidas sobre linguagem Wiki Olha só preciso de uma ajuda, estou tentando acrescentar mais uma parte no texto MRU & MRUV porém tudo que escrevo, depois que a página já está salva aparece dentro de um quadro com linhas pontilhadas e com uma barra de rolagem , o que fiz de errado? xavante ---- Grande Hugo! Este quadro com linhas pontilhadas acontece pois você começou o texto com um espaço. Quando faz isto aparece este quadro com linhas pontilhadas. Já fui lá e tirei. Aproveitei e redirecionei esta sua pergunta para este tópico novo, pois outros podem aproveitar para acrescentar com outras dúvidas ou sugestões. --Ismaelvcosta 01h30min de 22 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ---- Sobre o texto MRU e MRUV Olá galera, Pessoal, li o texto MRU/MRUV e foi bastante interessante. As argumentações são bem desenvolvidas, alguns momentos tive a sensação de estar lendo o texto de outra pessoa...Mas ficou bom. No entanto, não concordei com a exposição daqueles gráficos. Depois de toda explanação deveria vir esboços de planejamento de acordo com o método proposto e sua respectiva sequência de desenvolvimento. Da forma que está, continua sendo como é! Hellyandro ---- Sobre o texto MRU e MRUV ola pessoal, Hellyandro tambem concordo que os graficos tinha que estar mais trabalhados. Acho que els fugiram um pouco do tema proposto. Bom galera, queria deixar claro que quando começei a redigir tal texto, tinha em mente que nosso metodo tradicional de se ensinar física nao é muito satisfatório, logo propus um novo método para deixar de se perder tempo no ensino médio. Gostaria que fosse desenvolvido um novo método para aquela pergunta que ninguem sabe responder ainda: "o que se ensinar, e quando se ensinar". Gostaria que nao fugissemos do nosso tema, e gostaria que colocassem novos metodos que por experiência de vocês acham que iria dar certo no processo de se ensinar física. julio alcatraz OI galera Me parece que era pra nós montarmos um texto que explicasse o que era MUV e até agora só filosofando mais ja esta na ultima hora.--Nubia Hawai 20h49min de 22 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Sobre o texto MRU e MRUV olá galera, estive pensando e acho melhor mudarmos nosso título, pois ele deixa meio que desconexo com a idéia inicial. vou mudar para: cinemática, oque se ensinar e quando se ensinar. julio ---- Sobre o texto MRU e MRUV galera, depois de ler o forum poponho que fisessemos o seguinte. no texto apenas defenderiamos a ideia inicial e posteriormente colocariamos essa ideia em pratica, como se fosse um livro didático justificando e reforçando a nossa ideia. oque acham?? como se fosse uma amostra de uma pesquisa... julio Sobre o texto MRU/MRUV Júlio, Muito bem pensado, mudar o título vai focar melhor os objetivos. Sobre o txto já construido, acho que está bom, é a continuidade da argumentação que ficou desconexa com a exposição dos gráficos de MRU/MRUV, ficou sendo a antítese de tudo que foi proposto. Penso que, em vez daqueles gráficos devemos partir para o processo da nova motodologia, no lugar de MRU/MRUV, devemos dar corpo a nossa proposta. O que vc acha de no lugar dos gráficos colocarmos já as leis do saudoso Newton com uma motodologia dinâmica e dentro do processo de conceitualização desejado? Hellyandro ---- Sobre o texto MRU/MRUV galera quando o ismael fala em parar de filosofar, creio que foge um pouco desse tempo. Acho que aquele espaço lá é realmente para filosorfarmos sobre o assunto e depois tirarmos conclusões e torna-las usual. quando ele usou essa expressao deveria estar pensando na aula que ele está querendo que a nossa turma ministre ao primeiro periodo. Lá no texto estamos filosofando sobre como se ensinar a cinematica e não propondo uma nota de aula, como o ismael etá querendo. a nota de aula nos podemos fazer depois. agora acho importante usarmos nossos conhecimentos e nossas experiencias para tentar achar a raiz do problema." um artigo de ensino de fisica". julio Sobre o texto MRU/MRUV a ideia do wikia e essa mesmo, mudar quando acharmos que pode ficar melhor. pode mudar co mcerteza ninguem vai achar ruim, pois assim estaremos lapidando nossas ideias. outra proposta, quando for redigir algo, vamos ficar com o word ou qualquer outro progama de redigir aberto e usá-lo, dai nao temos o perigo de perder algo se por acaso a net cair por exemplo e ainda nao vamos ter tantos erros de portugues. podemmos ainda dar uma lida e melhorar a concordância de nosso texto pra deixa-lo bem próximo de algo ja revisado ortograficamente. julio Sobre o texto MRU/MRUV hellyandro acho legal isso, mas porem ficaria muit ocomplexo e ainda teriamos que mudar o nosso titulo, passaria ser: mecanica, "o que se ensina e quando se ensinar".proponho que fisessemos mais alguns textos relacionados a dinamica, a termolgia, a ondas e eltromagnetismo, propondo uma ideia de que devemos acelerar o que se é ensinado no ensino médio, o useja deixar de ficar dando voltas e ser mais objetivo, assim sobraria mais tempo para se introduzir masi fisica moderna, que é algo que esta inteiramante ligado a nossa realidade. dai ate seria mais facil responder aquelas perguntas: "mas professor onde vou usar isso?" que tal redigir textos separados propondo metodos de dinamica, ondas, termologia e depois unificalos em um so e contruirmos algo como: "fisica, o que se ensinar e quando se ensinar" tenho expectativas de sair algo que se publique aqui nesse wikia, ja que educaçao é nossa área, mudando o discurso que falei pro hugao. antes tinha falado que era mais facil publicar em educaçao d oque em fisica pura, mas na realidade estamos no curso de licenciatura, logo educaçao e nossa área de atuaçao. penso que se focalizarmos agora so a cinematica seria bom por que o isamel quer que minitremos uma aula pro primeiro periodo sobre cinematica. julio Sobre o texto MRU/MRUV outra ideia, quando falo em unificar textos penso que é meio complicado para o aluno saber primeiro cinematica pra depois saber dinamica. lembrando da musica do tatro mágico " ...tem horas que agente se pergunta por que que nao se junta tudo numa coisa só..." fico me perguntando por que nao ensinar mecanica como se fosse algo unico. penso que o aluno nuca vai saber o por que dizem que F=Ma é o principio fundamental da dinâmica.essa ideia foi proposta pois a segunda lei de Newton pode resolver tudo de mecânica, iclusive a cinematica, mas como é aboradado posteriormente parece ate que nao tem nada a ver com a cinematica, ou seja mateira distintas. julio ---- SOBRE CINEMÁTICA, O QUE SE ENSINAR E QUANDO SE ENSINAR Júlio, Veja bem, em primeiro lugar devemos considerar que o conhecimento acontece em processos, esses processos devem ter uma continuidade de valores contrutivos, de modo que o que eu aprendo hoje me de condições para entender o aprendizado de amanhã, de forma que seja ordenado, com níveis de valores crescentes de informações, contruindo assim, um terreno estruturado e fértil no intelecto do aluno. Tenho certeza que é ezatamente isso que todos nós desejamos. No entanto, pra contruirmos algo dessa magnitude precisamos ter alguns encontros e discutirmos pessoalmete...estou com a sensação de estarmos fando a mesma coisa mas numa linguagem diferente...rsrs Hellyandro ---- MECÂNICA CLÁSSICA Grande Ismael, No exercício 4 do capítulo 7, eu preciso achar a posição pra cada massa do pêndulo duplo, e obter o lagrangeano pra cada uma? --Alex Manhattan 18h20min de 25 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ---- Categoria: ESTAREMOS UTILIZANDO O MÉTODO FENOMENOLÓGICO PARA GERAR A CONSTANTE GRAVITACIONAL "H".